


Wanna Bet?

by doitsushine92



Series: NCT Poly Fics [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha/Alpha/Beta, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck is Whipped for Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno is Whipped for Lee Donghyuck, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Mildly Suggestive Sentences, Polyamory, Soft 2000 Line, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: Huang Renjun and Na Jaemin are going to be the death of Jeno, he's sure of it.





	Wanna Bet?

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to my bullshit. to be perfectly honest this au is just an excuse for me to write about 00 liners making out
> 
> there are some mildly suggestive sentences here, as well as kind of sexual jokes - it's nothing too bad, i promise, but just thought i'd let you know in case anyone was sensitive about those things. uuhh i alway have shit to say in these notes but forget as soon as i start typing sorry
> 
> if by the end of this you dont know who my bias is then im doing something wrong
> 
> this is also unbeated so if u spot any mistakes just pretend dementia and ignore them.

PE class drags by slower than ever today and Donghyuck has had enough. He’s tired, he’s sweaty, he aches and his shirt is obnoxiously stuck to his back like a clingy child.

Their professor, Coach Lee, a fifty-something year old with a moustache and the most laidback attitude Donghyuck has seen on a teacher, let them know last week that today, Tuesday, he would be evaluating how fit they are.

“It won’t be a grade,” he said, “but it’s mandatory I do this, so prepare! Do push-ups at home or run around the block, whatever you want. But train and come prepared!”

Of course, Donghyuck didn’t train or prepare whatsoever. In fact, he spent the entire week binge-watching Bungou Stray Dogs season 2 and eating nothing but take out. He blames his parents for leaving him home alone for so long. Donghyuck never claimed to be responsible.

What’s worse is that the three traitors _did_ prepare. They spent the entire week jogging together in the afternoons, eating healthy meals cooked by Renjun and drinking nothing but water and freshly squeezed juice. Donghyuck hates them.

(What’s even worse is that they invited Donghyuck to tag along, but he, like a dumbass, declined. He’s a dumbass.)

Donghyuck is definitely feeling the regret now. All they’ve done is run laps around the gym for six minutes straight and he feels like his heart is going to leap out of his mouth and make a wild dash for the nearest exit. Donghyuck chances a look around the gym and is pleased to find that most of his classmates seem to be in the same predicament as him – except for the sport kids, but that’s no surprise.

Oh, and Donghyuck’s fucking boyfriends. They’re laughing together in a corner, looking all fresh and peachy and like they stepped out of a runway mere minutes ago.

(They don’t. Jeno’s shirt is glued to his skin, Renjun is flushed red and Jaemin is sweating buckets, but Donghyuck is delusional and a little bit pissed at himself for not joining them.)

Their professor blows his whistle, signalling the end of their break and claps his hands overenthusiastically, smiling when everyone groans. Some of the kids drag themselves to the middle of the court where he’s standing to crowd around him, but most – like Donghyuck – stay right where they are. 

“We’re doing some basic moves now,” Coach Lee announces. “Please group up in pairs.”

Donghyuck scowls but makes his way to Jaemin, who’s waving him over with a wide grin. The alpha’s smile only broadens when he notices how exhausted Donghyuck is. Donghyuck shoves him away.

“Put your feet on your partner’s shoulder,” Coach Lee instructs them, demonstrating the move with his assistant. Donghyuck crouches down and allows Jaemin to hoist his feet up on his shoulder, carefully rising up once he’s adjusted. Jaemin hisses when the stretch becomes too much and Donghyuck lets him back down. They repeat the exercise with his other leg before it is Donghyuck’s turn.

“Wow, you really aren’t flexible at all,” Jaemin comments, readjusting Donghyuck’s leg. Donghyuck loses his balance and panics for a second, his eyes widening considerably before Jaemin grabs his arms and holds him in place. “Relax,” he huffs out a laugh, “I’m not letting you fall.”

Donghyuck’s heart flutters at the words despite himself. Still, he rolls his eyes at him and tells him he’s corny. “If I fall, I’m taking you with me.”

Jaemin laughs and helps him switch legs. 

“Great!” Coach Lee walks around the gym, correcting people on their forms and the straightness of their legs and a bunch of other stuff Donghyuck isn’t too interested in. “How about we do some crunches now?”

“Ugh,” Donghyuck laments.

 

“My eyelashes hurt,” Donghyuck wails. 

Renjun gives a sort of squeaky laughter that’s quickly stamped down in favour of finishing their paper. Their Literature teacher handed out a worksheet at the start of class, telling them to work in pairs. Donghyuck and Renjun split the workload and Donghyuck finished first – he has a way with words, after all. Renjun is still working on his part, diligently writing down the answers with minimum finger tapping or leg jostling.

The classroom is quiet, only interrupted by papers turning or the random whispered conversation, lulling Donghyuck into a state of relaxation he’s never achieved at school before. He’s taking a nap before he knows it.

Donghyuck is awoken when the final bell rings and Renjun is shaking his arm. “Did the prof…?”

“No,” Renjun shakes his head. “She noticed but she didn’t mind. She only asked if you’d finished your part.”

“Did she believe you when you told her I did?” Donghyuck asks, already expecting the answer.

“Of course not,” Renjun snorts. “So I showed her your notebook. She backed off after that.”

Donghyuck wrinkles his forehead. “Why does she hate me so much?”

“Must have something to do with you talking back to her every day,” Renjun says. 

“No, that can’t be it…” Donghyuck mutters.

Renjun rolls his eyes good-naturedly, already making his way out of the classroom. Donghyuck scrambles after him with a whine, ignoring the pain that flares up his thighs and butt when he walks – PE is literally a pain in his ass, now. Donghyuck is never doing lunges again in his _life_.

“Any plans for Friday night?” Donghyuck asks Renjun when they reach their lockers. Renjun is struggling with his books so Donghyuck takes them from him while the older boy works on his password, waiting patiently for him to answer.

“I was thinking of studying for our math’s final,” Renjun tells him thoughtfully. “Just to get it over with before the weekend, you know?”

Donghyuck wrinkles his nose. “Ew, math.”

“You need to study, Hyuck,” Renjun reminds him gently. “I know you’re not failing but if you really want to graduate in the top five…”

“I know,” Donghyuck mumbles. He shuffles his feet awkwardly on the floor, only stopping when Renjun takes his books back and sends him an encouraging smile.

“Why don’t you come over and we study together?” Renjun suggests. 

Donghyuck thinks about the proposal briefly. He knows he’s going to end up at Renjun’s at one point or another, but he doesn’t want to admit he needs help. Donghyuck has been in the top five of their class since the 8th grade but it hasn’t been without a fair share of struggling with math – not to mention chemistry, but Donghyuck no longer has to worry about chemistry. 

“Yeah, does seven sound good?” Donghyuck asks eventually. He and Renjun are more than halfway out of school already, their backpacks light with the few notebooks they’ll need this afternoon. “I have that cooking class at four, remember?”

“Oh, yeah!” Renjun snaps his fingers. “How’s that going, anyway? Have you learned anything good yet?”

“You just want me to cook for you,” Donghyuck side-eyes him. 

Renjun shrugs. “Why else do I keep you around for?”

Donghyuck shoves him, a little harder than intended, but like an angel sent from heaven (or a devil sent from hell, whichever sounds best to you); Jaemin appears out of nowhere and catches him before the poor alpha could fall to the ground.

“Holy shit, man,” Donghyuck laughs. “Sorry, didn’t think you’d fly like that.”

Renjun straightens his shirt and sends a glare Donghyuck’s way. “I hope you fail,” he seethes. Donghyuck whines, clinging to Renjun’s arm and begs for his forgiveness the rest of the way to Jeno’s car. Jaemin walks a step or two behind them, smiling amusedly. 

Jeno gives them an amused look when he sees them, car keys dangling from his fingers. “What happened?”

“Lovers’ spat,” Jaemin says seriously. Renjun pouts. 

“He pushed me,” Renjun tattles, pointing childishly at Donghyuck. The beta, who still hasn’t let go of his arm, sticks his tongue out.

Jeno looks like he doesn’t know whether to laugh or take them seriously. Jaemin makes the decision for him, guffawing loudly at the sight of them. “Who would believe you’re the oldest of the four, Injunnie?”

“Shut the fuck up, Na,” Renjun says.

“Okay, come on, I want to go home already,” Jeno laughs, opening the driver’s seat door. Donghyuck tugs on Renjun’s arm to make him sit with him in the backseat and Jaemin takes the chance to slide into the passenger’s seat, leaving Renjun with no choice but to seat with Donghyuck.

Jeno drives to Jaemin’s house first, the radio playing softly in the background while Jaemin recounts how his entire physics class was just one big game of hot potato while the teacher graded tests. “I lost, though,” the alpha pouts. “To fucking Hyunjin, can you believe that?”

“I can, actually,” Renjun states. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Hyunjin lose a game of chance before.”

“He’s always killing me at rock, paper, scissors,” Donghyuck inputs. 

Jaemin doesn’t stop pouting. “Still, I have to buy him dessert for a whole week.”

Jeno drops Jaemin off at his place, the youngest of the four sending them all flying kisses through the car window before he’s spinning around and running home, shouting at his brother before the door is even properly open. Jeno then drives the next two blocks to Renjun’s neighbourhood. Renjun leans over the driver’s seat to kiss Jeno’s cheek and gets out of the car without sparing a glance at Donghyuck. The car door hasn’t even swung back yet when Donghyuck is scrambling after him.

Donghyuck sends Jeno a half-hearted wave to Jeno as he races after Renjun. Donghyuck knows Renjun isn’t that mad at him since it isn’t even something to be mad about, but he knows he’s irked and that’s enough for Donghyuck to want to make him forgive him.

Renjun lets the front door open for Donghyuck to walk in. The Huang’s family cat meows at them from his perch on the staircase and hops down, rubs his body on Donghyuck’s leg before moving on. Donghyuck follows Renjun into the kitchen, watches his boyfriend pull out his lunch container from the bottom of his backpack, wash it and put it to dry before he pounces.

“Injunnie,” Donghyuck whines into Renjun’s neck, circling the alpha’s waist with his arms. “I’m sorry; please don’t be mad at me.”

For all his bravado, Renjun shivers and goose bumps raise on his skin when Donghyuck’s breathe ghosts over his neck. Donghyuck smiles secretly, knowing he’s already won him over. “You know I didn’t mean to push you that hard, right?” he asks quietly.

“I know,” Renjun says. Donghyuck can tell he’s smiling and it only takes a glimpse up to confirm his suspicions. “I’m not really mad.”

“Then why did you let me think you were?” Donghyuck demands, fake-angry even if there’s a giggle threatening to to spill out of his mouth. 

Renjun shrugs, the movement jostling Donghyuck. “You’re cute when you’re trying to get my attention.”

Donghyuck wants to pretend like he’s offended, but he can’t, not when Renjun is fiddling with his clasped fingers and smiling so cutely. A voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Mark whispers _whipped_. Donghyuck tells Mark to shut up. 

“You’re so mean to me,” Donghyuck tells Renjun. 

Renjun giggles, patting Donghyuck’s arm once before he’s pulling away. Donghyuck waits patiently while Renjun tinkers around the kitchen, putting together a small snack for them and leading Donghyuck to the living room. Usually, Donghyuck will seat on the couch next to him and watch TV with him, but Donghyuck has been deprived from Renjun’s affection for almost an hour now and he’s dead set on making up for the lost time.

“What are you doing?” Renjun sputters out in a laugh, nearly toppling over. Donghyuck buries his face in Renjun’s neck again, a small part of his mind telling him he’s acting like Renjun does when he’s feeling possessive, but Donghyuck has never minded Renjun scenting him and he doesn’t think Renjun will. 

“You didn’t pay any attention to me,” Donghyuck says petulantly. 

“And your best solution for that was to seat on me?”

Donghyuck pulls away for a millisecond to send Renjun a withering look. “Does it bother you?”

“No, no,” Renjun giggles. “You’re so cute, Hyuck ah.”

Donghyuck blushes, hiding again. “I know I am,” he grumbles. 

Renjun picks up the bowl of fruits he’d thankfully placed on the coffee table and offers a blueberry to Donghyuck, who takes it in his mouth and munches happily. For the following minutes, the living room is silent save for their quiet munching and Donghyuck’s happy hums whenever Renjun runs his thin fingers through his hair or pets his back.

 

Meanwhile, Jeno and Jaemin are grappling over the TV remote, five minutes away from giving up and not watching anything at all. Earlier, Jeno had called Jaemin, worried about their boyfriends fighting. He retold the story of how Renjun got out of his car without saying anything to Donghyuck, so sweetly concerned that Renjun might actually be angry, and Jaemin didn't know how to tell him that was their strange way of foreplay.

Instead, Jaemin invited Jeno to come over to help him study for their physics final. Jaemin doesn't really need help with physics, but any excuse is good to see Jeno and he thinks the older boy could use some time away from his mind.

Jeno got there in less than ten minutes, already changed into comfortable wear and his backpack slung over his shoulder, undoubtedly holding his laptop and charger. It’s funny, how Jeno doesn't really care where his phone is or whether it's charged or has data or whatever, yet his laptop is his most prized possession.

"Hey," Jaemin had greeted quietly, he himself dressed in sweatpants and an old tee, a beanie pulled low over his head because he hasn't washed his hair in two days. 

At first, they really did study. They had a worksheet to study with that consisted of twenty problems and managed to get through half of them... until Jaemin got bored. 

Jaemin is the sort of person who needs to be in constant movement. His middle school teachers were constantly nagging him to stay in his seat, to stop tapping his pen or jostling his leg. In high school, a couple of teachers tried to keep him still during his first year, until they caught onto the fact that he likes to move and they left him alone after that. 

So of course, half an hour into their study session, Jaemin started tapping his fingers and Jeno knew it was all over. "Let’s watch a movie, ok?"

That is how they ended up here, wrestling on the couch with a TV remote between them and Hansol poking his head into the living room to tell them to shut up. They tire eventually and just let the TV run some random show as background noise. Jaemin settles against Jeno’s shoulder, feeling warm and comfy, and dozes off while Jeno plays with his fingers.

When he wakes up again, the sun has set outside and his mother is home, tinkering around in the kitchen. Jaemin twists his head to the side and sees Jeno texting with one hand, the other busy with carding his fingers through Jaemin’s hair. "How long was I out for?" Jaemin asks him groggily, wiping away a stray tear from his eye.

"An hour, I think," Jeno hums, locking his phone. When he smiles at Jaemin, the younger boys feels his breath get caught in his throat because Jeno smiles so _prettily_ and it's hardly fair. Jaemin is always being told he has a pretty smile, but he thinks Jeno’s is even prettier.

"Oh, good, you're awake," Jaemin’s mother comes out of the kitchen then, an apron tied tightly around her waist. "Do me a favour and set the table, sweetie."

Jaemin groans but gets up, tugging Jeno along with him. His mother grabs his face and kisses his cheek, no doubt leaving behind the imprint of her lipstick. Judging by Jeno’s soft giggle he tries to hide behind his hand, Jaemin’s right.

“Oh no, Jeno, darling, just take a seat, it’s alright,” Jaemin’s mother fusses, herding Jeno back to the living room. “Jaemin can handle it, right, Min?”

“Sure thing, mom,” Jaemin says, accepting the stack of plates his mother puts in his hands.

Jaemin’s dad is busy with work and won’t be home until later, but they have dinner with Hansol and his boyfriend Yuta, plus Jeno, and that’s good enough for Jaemin. His mother asks about Renjun and Donghyuck, offers to drive them over so they can join them, but Jaemin and Jeno reassure her that’s not necessary.

“They’re making up,” Jaemin shrugs. “A stupid fight, nothing to worry about.”

Hansol and Yuta share stupid smirks around their food. Jaemin kicks his cousin in the shin under the table. His mother doesn’t think any of it, says something about what good kids her son is dating, then changes the subject as quickly as she brought it up. Jaemin’s always been a little freaked at his mother’s attention span.

When dinner is over, Jaemin pushes Jeno up the stairs, hollering that, “We’ll be in my room!” at his mom, sending Hansol and Yuta the bird when his mother isn’t looking. “Those two will be the death of me,” he grumbles to Jeno as he shuts the door of his room behind them.

“I have a failed video call from Donghyuck,” Jeno says, looking down at his phone. “Should I return it?”

“Of course,” Jaemin throws himself on his bed, opening his arms for Jeno to come closer. 

The phone rings three times before Donghyuck picks up. Jeno whistles lowly at the sight of Donghyuck’s mussed up hair and dishevelled shirt, a big red mark on his neck. The room he’s in is dim, only the soft hue of a lamp turned on. Renjun comes up behind him on the screen, clearly half-asleep at this point, but he offers a tired smile at them.

“Did you guys make out already or…?” Jaemin trails off. Donghyuck points at the hickey on his neck with a raised eyebrow. “Okay, okay, no need to get sarcastic with me,” Jaemin scoffs.

“I don’t think that counts as sarcasm, Nana,” Renjun yawns. “That was… uh…”

“Injunnie, are you sure you’re awake?” Jeno jokes lightly. Renjun nods resolutely but his eyes are slipping shut, his head coming to rest on Donghyuck’s shoulder. “Whatever you say, bub.”

“I’m awake,” Renjun growls, glaring at Jeno through the phone. Donghyuck shivers, shifting a little to get Renjun’s fangs away from his neck. Jaemin doesn’t try to hide his amusement. 

“Yah, Renjun-ah,” Jaemin says out of nowhere, “remember that bet?”

Renjun nods, eyes narrowed at him. “What? What bet?” Donghyuck asks, a little bit alarmed at the silent conversation his boyfriends seem to be having. “Jeno, what are they talking about?”

Jeno shrugs, as lost as Donghyuck is. They’re not confused for too long, not when suddenly Jaemin is wrapping himself around Jeno and Renjun is doing the same with Donghyuck. 

Their phones are easily knocked out of their hands and put somewhere that offers good enough visuals of each other. Jeno and Donghyuck share equally wide eyes through the video call, although they do nothing to stop the other two from doing… whatever it is.

“Uh,” Donghyuck says intelligently, only to be hushed by Renjun. The alpha whispers something Jeno can’t hear and Donghyuck relaxes in his hold, his face schooling into something a little more neutral. 

“Jeno-yah,” Jaemin murmurs into his ear. Jeno supresses the shiver that runs down his spine at the closeness and the warmth of his breath on his skin. “Renjunnie and I have a little bet with each other and we need your help, okay? Just relax.”

“I don’t like the sound of you _bet_ ,” Jeno says. 

“It’s nothing bad, don’t worry,” Jaemin reassures him. “It’s just to see who can make you guys more flustered faster.”

“Of course it is,” Jeno snorts. “Fucking alpha ego.”

Donghyuck chuckles at the exchange. “You’re an alpha too, baby.”

“Yeah, but you don’t see me making stupid bets like this, do you?” Jeno shoots back.

“And a good thing, too,” Donghyuck smiles. “I’m sure you could beat them with your hands tied behind your back.”

Despite what Jeno says about alpha egos, his chest swells with pride at the sound of his beta admitting… what? Whatever it is, it sounds really nice to Jeno’s wolf. 

“If you two are quite done flirting,” Renjun cuts in, “we should get started.”

Donghyuck smirks at Jeno and lets his eyes fall shut when Renjun presses his lips over his neck. Jeno sighs dejectedly and lets Jaemin do as he pleases with him. Still, he understood what his boyfriends wanted of him and Donghyuck, and he knows to stay as quiet and unaffected as possible. 

For a couple of minutes, Jeno manages it. Other than the flush he knows is spreading across his cheeks and down his neck and the obvious speeding of his heartbeat, he doesn’t utter a single sound or lets Jaemin know he’s accomplishing something out of the mauling of Jeno’s neck.

When he chances a look at the phone screen, Jeno sees Donghyuck in a similar situation, his lower lip caught between his teeth, his neck bared to the side, his tan skin glowing in the dim lightning of the room, looking so _pretty_ and unreal. The sight of him has Jeno letting out an involuntary growl of want.

Renjun peeks an eye open, sends Jeno an infuriating smirk, and suddenly he’s biting down on Donghyuck’s neck, making the beta let out a whine. Jaemin curses under his breath and picks up on his own ministrations, licking and sucking at Jeno’s neck. 

Jeno doesn’t mean to, he really doesn’t, but he can’t help it when he moans. Jaemin smiles haughtily against his skin. It makes Jeno want to punch him. But he doesn’t, not when he’s starting to enjoy this ridiculous bet.

“Hyuckie-yah,” Jeno hears Renjun whisper fondly. “Don’t you look pretty right now? Just ask Jeno – he hasn’t taken his eyes off of you in a while.”

Jeno would curse Renjun for being a little shit if his teasing didn’t make Donghyuck whimper and cross his legs the way it does. It’s getting too much for Jeno, the room is stuffy and his blood is rushing places it shouldn’t and he’s certain a cold shower is in order unless he wants Jaemin’s mom to know about this. 

“Fuck you,” Jeno says instead, a little breathlessly. 

It’s really no surprise when Renjun laughs and says, “Gladly.” Jeno should have seen it coming. Jeno glares at his boyfriend. Jaemin leaves the nth hickey on Jeno’s shoulder and Donghyuck curses all of them to hell. Renjun looks a little too happy with himself.

A minute or two later, Donghyuck has had enough. “Alright, alright, that’s enough, Renjun wins, whatever,” he says, his voice shaky and strained. Jeno sighs relieved as Jaemin pulls away reluctantly and scoots toward the wall, giving Jeno room to breathe.

It’s in that moment that Jeno realizes how deeply he’d been breathing before, and how his hands had been curled into fists at his sides. Jeno flops face first to the side and groans into the sheets. Jaemin giggles and picks up the phone, moving it closer to Jeno’s face. “I think it’s hard to say which one of us won, Injun.”

“True,” Renjun laughs. 

Jeno flips them off, along with Donghyuck’s bark of, “Fucking bite me.”

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is @doitsushine92 as well as my kakaotalk id and my cc is marian_9 so feel free to hmu with prompts for this au (or any other prompt for nct really) or simply come yell at me about 00line!!


End file.
